


Hero in Chains

by Firehedgehog



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Amnesia, Confusion, Gil doesn't share well, Pass the Enkidu, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Izuku killed himself that day, his blood spilled on the mud below. Mud containing fragments of ancient clay. Enough blood to be reborn as his past life. But.. Enkindu is rather confused, and amnesic.





	1. Is which one is confused

**Author's Note:**

> i blame teh cold meds.. wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

The first conscious thought he had, was that he was sitting beside a dead body with green hair. The body was male in a school uniform, the blood splatter and the fact they were next to a building made guessing suicide by jumping easy to guess.

The next was that they were naked, your own brighter green hair forming a curtain around there body.

The fact you were naked didn’t both you, not that you were human.

Human?

There head hurt.

There was also the third fact, they had no idea who they were and where they were.

“Freeze, raise up your hands,” a voice shouted.

The green haired being turned to see several humans in uniforms with weapons ready.

_Guns_ a part of his mind told him.

They wondered why they were so upset, then he remembered the body.

Oh... they thought they killed the boy.

 


	2. Clothes make the... wait...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Naomasa just wants this day done with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which the author is still on cold meds and just cracks up laughing writing this world

When Detective Tsukauchi was pulled in on his day off, he didn’t expect it to be about a murder or a suicide, and a naked kid.

Really guys, they could have at least put clothing on the kid.

The boy was too pretty and gender neutral, the only way that gender was shown was there slender member.

“He’s been here for five hours naked you idiots, get him some clothes,” he yelled at the others, the ran off quickly.

Sometimes he wondered if he was the only sane one about.

“Here, it will do for now,” a female cop said coming in scowling, shoving a white robe like outfit into his arms. “Just got here to this insanity, wonder who he is.”

OoOoO

They had given them clothes, they’d put them on since the humans seemed to panic so much.

Poor things, never understanding that one didn’t need clothes.

“Alright Kid, whats your name?” the man who have them clothes asked, he was a detective there mind told them.

“Name?” they asked confused, tilting there head slightly in a cat like manner.

Riiight... they was suppose to have a name right.

Name.. name.. where are you name.

Nope.. no name coming up.

“Sorry,”they said with a shrug.

OoOoO

Naomasa wanted to moan as no lie was detected when they boy couldn’t answer about a name, great a maybe murder or suicide and an amnesic.

Up close the boy was even more prettier and in clothes one couldn’t tell there gender, there hair was vibrant green and eyes that seemed to go from gold to green depending on the light.

It... was going to be one of those days wasn’t it.


	3. Blood cannot tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which people are frustrated, a chain sighs and Gil.. is Gil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is a guilty writing fic.. glad people are enjoying it even if no reviews >_>

“Tsukauchi...” a man said in a lab coat, a pile of pages in his hands.

“Results on the dead child?” he asked, hoping they could at least know the kids name.

Sighing he grabbed the results, at least they were getting something done other then ask a very confused amnesic teen who thankfully had a very calm Zen thing going on.

Midoriya Izuku, age fourteen, Quirkless. Single parent family.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes briefly, already he knew where this was going.

Quirkless were heavily looked down on for something they had no control on, only ten percent made it to twenty years old and he didn’t know the last time he heard one making it to thirty.

He already knew without looking over the results it was a suicide.

The next parts wouldn’t be fun, the mother and the school. Because he had a feeling that school was about to face hot water. The other detectives had already mentioned the schools remarks, and how unhelpful they’d been.

“You had so much to live for kid,” Naomasa said, looking at the smiling image of Midoriya that came with the results.

“Were trying to get hold of the mother, but apparently she turns her phone off while at work due to her job,” the lab coated man said.

“Any results on our green haired amnesic?” he asked.

“No hits in any database, and well... here are the blood results,” he said passing a single piece of results.

“Why does the bloodtype say none?” he asked dryly.

“Well, within minutes of taking a sample it... kind of turns into muddy clay that dries and crumbles to nothing,” the man said a bit frustrated.

Great a Quirk that totally mutated a body beyond the norm.

OoOoO

Red eyes stares at the barrier that kept this place separate from the normal world, unless they were summoned. Really, the throne of hero’s were quite a bore once the magi mostly went extinct with the rise of quirks.

Worse, sweet Enkidu could no longer be found.

How in the world did his companion get Reincarnated, he didn’t even have a human soul and teh gods were gone so couldn’t recreate his body.

And worse!

Enkidu was Reincarnated without him.

Now, how to get to the world without a summoner and someone to supply Prana to him.

OoOoO

The green haired youth blinked and wondered why they had the urge to sneeze.

Some type of joke?

They sighed rather bored, wishing they were outside.

The Being who was Enkidu who was also Izuku, just wished he knew what was going on.

Across the city a women screamed in Grief as she received news.


	4. Crumbling Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Links of fate break

They poked at the greasy thing called food, mind you it hadn’t been bad when it arrived but they just were not hungry.

How could people eat food so greasy... ew.

At least they had gotten word they would be going somewhere else soon, hopefully a place with a bed to rest.

They were exhausted and wished to sleep, there body heavy and unresponsive.

It was strange, it was if there body wasn’t used to moving.

Silly thought.

Sighing they pushed the dish away, sighing they went to the only window in the room. From it they could see a bit of night sky, and bits of stars mostly hidden by smog.

Suddenly they fell to there knees beyond exhausted, there breathing became heavy as they had to force themselves to breath.

“Kid Kid,” a voice almost shouted into there ear.

“It hurts...” they gasped out.

“What hurts kid, can’t help you if don’t tell me whats wrong,” the voice said, ahh yes this was Detective Tsukauchi.

“I’m linked to it, the origin... I can’t keep it. I’ll fade,” they said through the fog there mind was becoming, the answer seemed to come from somewhere else.

“Origin? Kid.. let it go... I don’t want to rush you to the hospital,”Tsukauchi said.

They gasped, and a part of themselves wanted to cry as they untied some invisible thread between themselves and the Origin.

_**It’s Okay, were still alive** _

Who’s voice was that?

_**We made a choice, no take backs you know. After all, there shouldn’t be life after our death** _

At that moment the bond between soul and past body was destroyed, two things happened.

The new body of the soul passed out.

The other, the original body crumbled to dusty clay-mud.

OoOoO

In the end they did end up taking the kid to the hospital, they were barely breathing after passing out.

He was in a secure room though, after all something about the suicide was definitely weird.

Such as the body of the Victim crumbling to mud and clay, when it had been flesh and blood moments before.

Specially when it happened, as soon as there unknown broke there link to there Origin?

Origin...

This case was giving him a migraine.

The Victim was quirkless, but an amnesia victim found at the body naked with a body that had clay-mud as a body.

He stared at the police image of the body on the muddy earth, there should have been a lot more blood with how the body was damaged.

“This... has to be the worst way to ever find out one has a quirk... if I’m thinking this through right,” he said.

This was a mess.


End file.
